


Dangan Ronpa Reader Insert One Shots

by ThisIsNotADrill



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, I'm so sorry, Multi, POV Second Person, Rated Explicit for later chapters, blatant wish fulfilment, shameless fluff, you fucks better thank me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotADrill/pseuds/ThisIsNotADrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of many precious moments. Some of friendship, some of lust, some of love. They're all memories you deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangan Ronpa Reader Insert One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wowowow I already have 15 fics!! I wanted to write this considering how few reader fics there are out there, and there are two types of people in this world. People who need a little wish fulfilment, and fucking liars.
> 
> Comment with who you want next!

Valentine's day has never been your favorite holiday.

In fact, you actually kind of hate it. It's not that you don't like seeing other people be happy, because you do. It's more like... You feel it's forcing romance down your throat. I mean, you like romance, yeah, but not when it's directed at you. You always feel like it's silly.

Which is why platonic valentines always make you smile. And no one knows that better than a certain Princess.

She approached you in class, calling your name to get your attention. "Ah, hello!" She greeted, a wide smile on her lips. You had always liked talking to her- She wasn't stuck up or over the top like you expected a princess to be. And these days you wanted to smack your past self for having that impression of her.

"Hi, Sonia." You replied, giving a smile. She responded by giving a friendly hug before pulling back to chat with you. You always liked it when Sonia came to talk to you, because you kind of loved her. Not romantically at all, mind you, but she was one of your best friends. 

"Ah, that reminds me!" Sonia commented suddenly, reaching into her bag before pulling out a little box of chocolate and a card. "Happy Valentine's day!" She announced with a smile.

"Aw, Sonia, you didn't have to!" You rubbed the back of your neck in slight embarrassment as Sonia placed the box on your desk.

"But I wanted to-!" She replied, giving you a friendly hug. You returned it in full, patting her back. She was always too nice to you in your opinion. "Oh, open the card!" She insisted.

You nodded once, popping it open.

_To my dear friend..._


End file.
